Kataang Punishment
by Someone that no one knows
Summary: Katara is being too rude, so Aang spanks her. No Lemon. M rated to be safe.
1. A Kataang Spanking

**Kataang Punishment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if I do good :) )_

It was a normal day in the Fire Nation. The gaang was staying there for a few days for some post-war meetings Aang had to attend. The war may have been over, but that didn't stop the group from sticking together. Aang was walking back from a stressful meeting when he heard yelling coming from the hallway. He peeked out from the corner and saw Katara and Sokka fighting in the middle of the hallway.

"That still doesn't give you the right to throw Boomerang out the window!" Sokka fumed. Yes, Sokka had retrieved his sword and boomerang after hours of searching. "Now he's probably stuck at the bottom of the lake getting chewed up by some random fish!"

"Well, I wouldn't have thrown it down there if you hadn't been so rude by bursting in while I was changing!" Katara yelled back, gripping the handle of her door, preparing to slam it in his face. "You at least could've knocked!"

"I'm sorry, but Toph was chasing me," Sokka stated angrily, crossing his arms.

Katara's already annoyed face looked even more annoyed, "Why was she chasing you in the first place?"

"I stepped on her foot by accident!" Sokka yelled, Aang took this opportunity to try and stop the fight. He ran over and gently pushed the siblings away from eachother.

"Not to be rude, but this is one of the stupidest reasons I've ever heard to be fighting. You guys are family, so stop fighting!" Aang yelled, but in a nice tone.

Katara turned to Aang angrily, "Just shut up, Aang, this isn't any of your business!" she yelled.

Aang frowned, hurt slightly that his girlfriend would yell at him in such a way. Katara stepped back and slammed the door in their faces, Sokka turned to Aang, "You need to punish her for that…"

Aang quickly spun around to him with a questionable look on his face, Sokka continued, "Ya know, punishment, do something that makes her stop behaving like this, she's been acting like a brat lately, and it really needs to stop."

"Why can't you do it? You're her brother," Aang said, in a firm voice.

"And you're the Avatar, it's easier for you to make peace about things than for me to," Sokka stated, pushing the boy closer to the door, "Plus, I may be mad at her, but I can't hurt her,"

Aang's eyes widened. "You mean…You want _me _to hurt _her_? I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, did the monks ever punish you as a child?" Sokka asked, looking down at the young monk.

Aang nodded, "Yeah, when I broke a vase once, the head monk had well…spanked me,"

"There you go, spank her, that oughta knock some sense into her," Sokka laughed.

"But spankings hurt! I told you I won't hurt her…" Aang frowned.

"It's not a long term hurt, just a few hours hurt, if that, unless you make it really harsh, then a few days maybe, but besides that, it's fine," Sokka said, "So go in there, spank her for a while, she'll apologize, get boomerang back for me, and we'll all be happy."

Aang didn't want to, but he knocked onto the door, earning Katara's response, "Sokka! No matter what you say, I'm not getting boomerang back for you,"

"It's me," Aang said quietly, he noticed that Sokka had walked away.

He heard a grunt, "What do you want, Aang,"

"Uhm, I'm coming in," Aang said, opening the door slowly, he walked in and saw her laying on her bed.

"I didn't say you could come in, Aang." Katara hissed, sitting up.

Aang walked up to her, _I can't believe I'm doing this, _he sighed. He grabbed her hand and she yelped as he pulled her over his lap, holding her down as she kicked to get up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The waterbender yelled, wriggling and squirming.

"I'm…er, giving you a punishment…You shouldn't have been so rude to me and Sokka, so…you're uhm…getting a spanking." Aang stuttered, a blush on his cheeks at the thought of spanking Katara's butt.

"What?" Katara yelled, intensifying her squirming. She yelped as the first spank slapped her backside. She jolted when it happened and yelled, "Stop it!"

Aang brought his hand down hard, two more times, each slap making her jump. She continued to shout at him, squirming and squirming as each firm slap came down on her ass.

"Ow, Aang! Stop it!"

_Slap!_

_Crack!_

_Whack!_

"I'm only doing this because Sokka told me to…I'm really sorry, Katara," He bit his lip and lessened the force of his blows, but stuck her bottom numerous times.

_Spank! Smack! Whap! Slap! Spank! Smack! Whap! Spank! Slap!_

Aang took a moment to gently massage her bottom as she began to cry in embarrassment and pain.

"Stop it, Aang. Right now…" She spoke coldly, as the tears came down her cheeks.

Aang wanted to stop, but he knew Katara needed to be punished. Sure it wasn't what Aang thought was a good punishment, especially for such a small reason, but nonetheless, it needed to be done. "I can't stop until you've learned…your lesson."

Katara turned and glared at him as he continued. _Slap! Spank! Smack! Whap! Spank! Slap!_

As this continued, Katara felt herself growing more and more sorry about what she did. And she realized how much she may have needed this. She was being a jerk.

_Spank!_

_Slap!_

_Whack!_

_Crack!_

"Please…Stop, Aang."

_Whap!_

_Crack!_

_Slap!_

_Spank!_

"Aang…Please, I'll stop."

Aang lifted her thick dress up to reveal her thin navy blue pants, giving her bottom even less protection. Aang swore to himself that he would not take off her pants or…anything else…He wouldn't embarrass in that way. But he had to continue still…

Katara realized what he just did and tried to turn to him in a panic, "Please don't, Aang! It hurts!"

Aang really felt bad now, "I'm so sorry, Katara, I'm almost done."

For the next minute, he spanked her as hard as he could, only to get the point across. She cried out with each spank and he softly massaged her bottom after every few as well.

"Please! Please, Aang, I'm so sorry! I won't ever be rude like that again! I'm sorry…I'm sorry….." She choked out between cries.

She was softly sobbing now, laying limp over Aang's lap as he began rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that…I hope I never have to do that again." He rubbed her back for about a minute before helping her stand up.

She was sobbing quietly and Aang wiped her tears away, feeling sorry for what he did. He hugged the crying girl and rubbed her butt for a few minutes, hoping to help sooth the pain. Once a few minutes passed, he kissed her forehead and said, "Now how about you go get boomeraang for Sokka and then I'll make you some tea?"

Katara slightly smiled and nodded, she walked towards the door but turned around, "Thanks, Aang, I'm sorry I was so rude."

Aang smiled and said, "Apology accepted,"

Katara smiled once more and walked out.

Sokka was walking down the hallway, when he saw Katara, exiting her room, both hands to her backside, rubbing.

He laughed and continued on his way, smiling.


	2. Flamers Suck: The Troll Under the Bridge

I Hate Flamers

To Mr. "The Troll Under the Bridge" or what not. I don't care whether you read this or not. I'm not going to get mad at you, because you were simply stating your opinion of me. And that's fine, but if you would kindly keep your thoughts to yourself, that would be greatly appreciated, because if it was such your displeasure to read then maybe you should have kept your mouth shut and gone about your fine fine life. There was ALSO no reason for you to tell me to burn in hell, AND to add the smiley emotocon there. Sure, the story was sick in your eyes, but some people have different opinions on the matter. I am who I am. Okay? Thank you.

Also, I'm not 11 for god's sake. -_- Where the heck did you get that?

And no one review on this chapter…because there is nothing to be said.


End file.
